


[普历史向]淡去的故事

by ithilwenrosie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilwenrosie/pseuds/ithilwenrosie
Summary: 普历史向，可能史实有问题，请不要完全当做真实历史，请考据党别打我(哭)。从条顿一直写到现在，普子没出啥事放心，有二战描写，多用意象英文来自夜愿的歌词，很适合呀，有些是自己翻译的有些不是
Relationships: France/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	[普历史向]淡去的故事

The treetops,the chimneys

The snowbed’s story winter grey

那些树梢，那些烟囱，那些灰色冬天中被雪覆盖的往事

最初的他被冠以条顿骑士团之名，代表着霍亨索伦家族那时虚无的荣光。

他仍记得坦能堡大战中被迫跪在波/兰和立/陶/宛面前的样子，仍记得向菲利克斯俯首称臣的岁月，霍亨索伦之鹰的翅膀像是断折了一般。

基尔伯特的早年便是在动荡中度过的。

Wandering on herizon road

Following the trail of tears

孤身游于地平线的尽头，追随着泪雨遍洒的旅途

他看着骑士团渐渐堕落，看着自己被推向扭曲的神灵的掌中，在神灵的手中备受折磨。魔鬼啸叫着，也来以神灵的名义理所当然地抢夺，挣扎者无不血肉淋漓。

恐慌、焦虑、不解、无奈，却跪在教廷面前阐述自己的忏悔，被检举自己并不存在的罪恶。然而恶劣而顽固的灵魂早已不顾血肉模糊的肉身。为什么，要对教廷俯首称臣？他桀骜，他叛逆，他不愿成为罗马教廷剥削的绵羊。于是他抗争。他将条文连带着血肉撕下，他不顾一切的在自己宗主国之上再次加给自己的锁链里挣扎，他成为异端，他备受控诉，但这些他都不再管了。

1512年，条顿骑士团世俗化，改信路德宗，成立普鲁士公国。  
It’s a long road down the river deep and wild

Every twist and turn a wonder dale

It’s a scary ride we’d give anything to take

Let yourself bleed

Leave a footpint oon every island you see 

这是条通向荒蛮之河的漫漫长路，各处蜿蜒皆为奇妙之谷，在艰难崎岖的旅途上，一切尽被倾注。就让鲜血流淌吧，但要在世上留下足迹。

年少轻狂，不惧岁月漫长。一次抗争中尝到了甜头，既然曾经连扭曲的魔鬼都不曾惧怕，他便不愿臣服，他想要成为翱翔于天空的黑鹰，而非圈养于他人家中的走狗。趁着贝尔瓦德和菲利克斯的混乱，他终于得偿所愿。脱离波/兰掌控，压制等级会议，建立中央集权，终于勉强算是独立了，但这还远远不够。经年累月的仰视早就不是他所求，他希望能和弗朗西斯，和亚瑟平起平坐。为什么不呢？他不是为了平凡而生的，他不清楚自  
己将走上怎样的道路，他也不想去想。可是内心中却总有一把火在燃烧，他要在德意志地区，甚至在整个欧洲留下足迹，就算是体无完肤也不在乎。

The meadows of heaven await harvest

The cliffs unjumped ,cold waters untouched The elsewhere creatures yet unseen

Finally the numbers came up

Free fall awaits the brave

天堂之甸静待收割，峭壁尚待飞跃，寒潭尚待惊扰，那些奇珍异兽尚待发现，同伴已至，飞瀑等待着勇者到来

勃兰登堡的容克们向来有着自己的想法，他从未想到自己会被命令支持那个小少爷（奥/地/利).但无论如何他总算因此得到了王国的名号，尽管这王国如此羸弱。他看见军队拜服在他和陛下面前，膜拜着他们的君王和他们的国家。他笑了，带着少年般的踌躇满志。

这是一个传奇的开始。

A ballet on a grove

Still growing young all alone

A rag doll, a best friend,

The voice of Mary Costa

园中舞影不歇人

拟把一笑比青春

布偶清影成三人

执手仍将旧曲温

他记得第一次见到王子的感受。王子算是个不折不扣的文艺青年，十分热爱吹长笛，不得不说，他音乐方面的造诣甚高，令基尔伯特怀疑他到底是不是被称为士兵国王的儿子。王子似乎很乐意与一个叫卡特的中尉同游，在父亲的棍棒下的严苛教育的间隙中体验风花雪月的生活。基尔伯特也担心过王子能不能担起大任，但这一切都不是他所能够决定的，于是便顺其自然。

他依然能够回想起卡特被处决时王子的眼神，绝望、愤怒、恐惧，他们为了追寻他们的自由与远方逃往英/国，却被抓了回来，卡特在王子被囚的房间窗户下被施以斩刑。王子被迫全程观刑，在卡特人头落地时终于失去了意识。这是多深刻的折磨呢？基尔伯特并不知道，但是自那以后王子就跟变了一个人一样，或者说他不再是王子，他成为了腓特烈大帝。

马克斯勋章，众人追求的蓝色马克斯勋章随着普鲁士的扩张不断出现在越来越多的将官的领口。他的火枪火炮工艺突飞猛进，战斗方式一跃成为几乎是全球最先进的战术。他完全没有想到，这位当年追求着诗歌与音乐的小王子能够在军事上达到这种境界。“亲父”，没错，把他看作是普鲁士辉煌的奠基人毫不为过。然而他依然是个文青，基尔伯特觉得这点很是有趣，他会叫自己的国/家为自己读伏尔泰的著作，会叫他去欣赏巴赫的曲子，会把学者请来探讨艺术和哲学。这位君主的政策在这些学者的理论中慢慢升华，与伏尔泰交好，受启蒙思想影响，他开始了自己的开明专制。在他的熏陶下，基尔伯特急躁的性格也慢慢稳重了下来。然而最令基尔伯特惊奇的是这位君主的崇拜者对他的忠实。他还记得七年战争时期时期受沙/俄胁迫差点亡国，就在最为绝望的时刻，突然咄咄逼人的沙/俄军队就此退兵，原因竟然是新沙皇是自己“亲父”忠实粉丝。他差点当场跪下感谢上天对他的庇护，然而这种理由实在令他感觉好笑，他不由得想象起斯捷潘听到此种命令的表情来。七年战争过后，他总算是挤进了欧洲五巨头。

1772年，按照“亲父”的主张，他逼迫原先的宗主国波/兰臣服在他面前，任由他和沙/俄、奥/地/利瓜分国土。他感到了复仇的快意。在腓特烈大帝的带领下，他仿佛终于是那不可一世的翱翔于天际的黑鹫，没有什么能够抵挡他日渐强大的道路。

We used to love having so much to lose

Blink your eyes just once,and see everything in ruins

我等过去热衷于占有，却一眨眼间看见一切已于毁灭之中

腓特烈二世的葬礼十分隆重，黑鹫旗被包裹着灌木。大帝的遗愿是在他的爱犬旁边下葬，而他的侄子，也是继任者却将他葬在了教堂的地下墓室中。基尔伯特面无表情地看着棺木下葬，在墓室门关上后缓缓离去。他不被允许流露什么感情，人民不允许，继任者也不允许。凡人的几十年，于他永恒的生命相比，短暂的像一段小插曲，于是情绪便需要被慢慢埋葬，心里的裂缝便要一针针缝合。他觉得他的一个时代已经结束了，没有人再能给予他那样的启发与引导。然而他面上依旧是平静的，只有眼里透出了万丈波澜。

新继任的腓特烈.威廉二世的蛮横强权再次提高了基尔伯特的地位。这位新王倒也热衷于文化事业，他关注莫扎特和贝多芬，甚至还有私人交响乐团。但他也在不断撕裂着基尔伯特，撕裂着他与过去的联系——他与腓特烈大帝相反，疏于改革，不断地抵抗理性启蒙。人们努力将过去的思想从他身上扯下，新王继续命令他与他国一次次瓜分波兰，最初那种快意早已消失，被贪欲占据后变成了混乱。在不停的撕裂中，他快要忘记“亲父”对他  
关于理性的教导。

当他听说新王又与神/圣/罗/马/帝/国的皇帝缔结了反法联盟时，也毫不在意。一个正混乱的国家，自己怎么会怕。他听闻拿破仑的军事才能并不比“亲父”差时，只是轻蔑的笑了笑。怎么会有人能与伟大的腓特烈大帝比较？然而他错了，拿破仑激发了法/国人所有的战斗意志，在多国的围攻下依旧势不可挡。腓特烈.威廉二世的继任者在法军面前敗逃，往日的领土、财富尽数化为乌有。现实就像一记耳光，将浑浑噩噩的他再次拍醒。在战争之前，他就早已败了，败给了现在进行过军事改革后强大的法/国，也败给了往日的自己。他几乎再次一无所有，往昔的荣光尽成泡影，自由的黑鹫被射中翅膀，挣扎着再次从长空坠落，落于弗朗西斯的掌控，任由剥削与践踏。

What is it to dream of,child of mine 

The magic ride ,the mermaid cove

Believe it, we live as we dream 

告诉我你的梦吧，我的孩子，是展开充满希望的旅程，还是停靠在童话的港湾？

你要相信，我们生来如此

他为战争而生，几度鲜血淋漓，然而却又再次失去所有。于是他便在德意志地区游荡。曾经的神圣罗马帝国脆弱地将这里的国家结合在一起，却在浩荡中再次断裂开来。他走过波/西/米/亚,走过奥/地/利,在莱茵河畔徘徊。有人在他耳边低语，要他为自己的轻狂和曾经的反抗悔过，不停地告诉他他的丑陋，不配拥有自由。罪孽属于他，就连光明也不再想在他身上停留。他看着自己的倒影朝他自己微笑，那是曾经的幻影，而现在却一去不复返。德意志，究竟在哪里？他是幻觉，还是曾经存在过却消逝了的幽灵？自由不属于他，天空都被阴霾笼罩。算了吧，扪心自问，可笑的事也做了不少。他放下执著，沉沦在过去的幻影中。

但是过去也拥有声音，同样挥之不去。

“你现在究竟想要什么,孩子？是土地吗？是财富吗？是傲视一切的权力吗？”

“不，你只是不愿屈服。从这个角度，你何罪之有？”

低语再次充斥着他的大脑，伴随着他的人民愤怒的声音冲击着他麻木的神经，再次令他颤抖。他审视着自己因备受掠夺和瓜分而残缺不全的灵魂，又再次想起曾经那冷漠的声音，那声音一遍遍大笑着宣告他的渺小。是拿破仑吗，还是弗朗西斯。他挥手驱走缠绕在身边的幽灵，再次将目光投向自己的臣民。

“孩子，回来吧，这里是你的家。你何时变得如此麻木？”

“你是神灵吗?”

“不，我不是神灵。逝去的人不会真正离去，过去的思想不会完全消失，我也一样。”

“那么我为何回去？为何而战？”

“为了你自己的自由，为了你的民族的自由。”

“那么，你得到答案了吗？”

恶劣而顽固，他生来如此

德意志，就是他脚下的土地。  
Where is the wonder where’s the awe

Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for

Before the years take me

I wish to see the lost in me 

曾要踏遍惊愕壮丽，念想已涣散踪迹

也不再有为了梦想彻夜不休的激情

只是啊，在尚未年华彻底老去之时我渴望有一日，看见容颜未衰的自己

他依旧无法驱散阴霾。压在他身上的担子太重了，暂时毫无挣扎的余地。国家的衰老不会表现在容颜上，但是当一切理念的存在都用于反抗新生时，便老去了。岁月使他步上衰老的道路，可是啊，他又有一丝念想，想回到年少时跟随在腓特烈大帝身边的自己。

卡尔.施泰因是个宽容的人，一纸盟约让他走上了舞台。第一次见面时，基尔伯特觉得他可能不是个普鲁士人，甚至更像法国人。他的理念是新鲜的，拂过衰老的土地。

“德意志不是分裂的，分裂的怎么能够叫做德意志呢？”这位先生一遍遍重复。他推倒了很多旧有的东西，换之以新生。基尔伯特不知这些举措是对是错，但是在一无所有时，什么都变得值得豁出去尝试。他们不断推倒重建，军事、教育、政治，甚至连根深蒂固的农奴制也被推翻。他似乎找回了年少的感觉，意气风发，不惧鬼神。他突然理解了弗朗西斯当年横扫欧洲大陆的原因，那是少年人可以战胜衰老的证明，当一切建立在过去又不拘于过去时，他便迎来了新生。

1812年，法军在西伯利亚的寒冬中褪去了神话的光环。基尔伯特觉得这是个好时机，便正式向这个主导了自己5年的敌人宣战。宣战者不止他一个，还有往日的反法联盟的盟友。大抵是往日的胜利耗尽了胜利女神的眷顾，又或者是敌人早已今非昔比，拿破仑在莱比锡吃了败仗，又来到了即将抹杀他以往赫赫战功的命运之地——滑铁卢。普/鲁/士的军队在战争中表现的英勇无比，纪律严明，加上改良的战术，他国的驰援，几乎始终立于不败之地。不得不说，改革的成果不仅仅停留在物质上，也深重的刻入了普/鲁/士人的精神。犹如当年拿破仑带领的法/国军队，他们为自己的民族而战，为自己的自由而战，于是他们便拥有光荣。

弗朗西斯最终将原本的疆域还给了基尔伯特，普/鲁/士再次成为德意志联邦中的一大强国。尘埃落定，他重获自由，黑鹰再次无所顾忌地翱翔于蓝天，成为令人瞩目的存在。他缓了一口气，却想起了另一个问题。

胜利于他而言并不够，即便弥散的烟尘散去，却始终找不到德意志民族的身影，只可以看见名为德意志的如同摇摇欲坠的危楼一般松散的邦联。

他呼喊，却听不到回响。他再次踏上旅程，游荡在德意志地区，企图捕捉到一个影子。

We were here

Grieving the saddened faces

Conquering the darkest places

Time to rest now and to finish the show

And become the music,one with alpenglow

我们曾一起感受无尽的悲伤

岑寂之前将终章唱响化为音符，映照着满山霞光

铁和血，基尔伯特首次听到这种描述。俾斯麦上台时他细细观察过此人，是一位非常严厉的先生。他一改施泰因时期的宽容，残酷地镇压了一切不符合他蓝图的异端。

“既然迟早要死，为何不死的体面些？是死在绞刑架上，或死在战场上，这之间是没有区别的。我们必须抗争到底！”宰相的话赢得了国王的认可，也点燃了基尔伯特对战场的渴望。

和平时期的风云，自来不是真枪实刀的比试，而是更加长远的竞争。只有不停奔跑，才能停留在原地。

俾斯麦在外交上颇有手段，签订的公约就像一个个迷魂阵，等待着自愿上钩的猎物。基尔伯特的意志在一张张公约中隐秘的保存，谁也看不出德意志的幻影已在他身上闪现。对此他很满意，曾经的急躁和直白叫他付出过代价，所以他便学会了委婉地表达自己的野心。即便是德意志联邦内也有反对统一的声音，而且并不在少数，比如几乎和他的实力并驾齐驱的奥/地/利,从他开始建立德/意/志关税同盟时便开始反对。几年前为了盘绕在心头的幻影，他在德意志地区四处游说，不出意料，除了奥/地/利和汉/堡,起于全部加入了他的同盟。

“我们大可以抛弃那些叛逆的家伙，建立一个小的德/意/志”他的宰相这样对他说。他隐隐感觉到，自己内心中隐藏的对沙场的渴望就要来临。

果不其然，俾斯麦运用他那几乎是骗术一般的外交手段联合了奥/地/利，1864年以德意志邦联的名义攻向丹麦，收回了丹麦觊觎已久的石勒苏益格。血液在基尔伯特的血管中燃烧，他似乎就要抓住那幻影了。

然而并没有，眼前还有两大障碍，一心只想与自己较量压根不想让统一事业落在自己手上的奥/地/利,还有处处添乱的法/国。他对统一早已失去了耐心，什么外交，什么劝说，在那些冥顽不灵的家伙身上都没有用。此时最好的却是最为简单粗暴的方式——战争。这也是他的宰相的意思。

仅仅两年时间，普/鲁/士便挥师直指奥/地/利，他的宰相手持毒药，以如果战败便自尽的决心监督着一切。在曾在美/国南北战争中发挥作用的大量科技的加持下，普军用了一个多月便将奥军击溃，赶出了德/意/志邦联。但这小少爷之后还有重要的作用，俾斯麦和基尔伯特达成一致不对他苛责。

接下来，就是弗朗西斯这个曾把他逼到差点亡国的家伙。他很好奇，再与这个当年有了拿破仑的帮助而战无不胜的家伙相遇会是怎样的光景。说实话，拿破仑还在时他的确十分畏惧对手，然而在拿破仑被流放后不久他就把法/国当做了动乱中随时会破碎的琉璃，颇为玩味的欣赏发生在法/国的种种变革。眼下他对这块琉璃是否还牢固并不关心，他早就厌倦了那家伙对自己指手画脚的样子，他想知道弗朗西斯的底线在哪里。于是他和宰相做了可以称之为卑鄙的事情，篡改了国王的回文，拒绝了法/国就领土展开的会议，言辞就连基尔伯特自己看了都觉得过分。此举成功激怒了对手，战争顺利展开。

时过境迁，没有了拿破仑的法/国军队虽然经验丰富，但是依然不是欧洲最强的普军对手。此时的基尔伯特也不再是那个年少轻狂的莽撞少年，他拿回了输在拿破仑手上的荣誉，最终大获全胜。

德/意/志，他终于抓住了这个幻影。他带着笑容引领着名为路德维希.贝什米特的孩子进入凡尔赛宫，对被迫站在一旁的弗朗西斯撇嘴一笑，他们走到台下。他注意到孩子紧张的情绪，便俯下身，笑着耳语

“别怕，我的兄弟，去吧。从今往后，你就是德/意/志。”从今往后，不论你做什么，我都会支持你。孩子睁着大大的蓝眼睛看着他的红瞳，他拍了拍孩子的肩以示鼓励，随即把孩子交给了自己的宰相。

他目送着自己的国王，现在的德皇带着孩子走到台上，回过身时，一切仿佛都膜拜在他们脚下。三色旗和黑鹰旗并肩飘扬在他们头上。  
He will go down he will drown drown deeper down

the river wild will take your only child

he will go downhe will drown drown deeper down

The mills grind slow in a riverbed ghost town

他将在此日渐沉沦

在这蛮荒之河你将交出一切钟爱

他将在此万劫不复

在死灵之谷的河床磨坊缓缓转动

国/家的成长很快，没过多少年，路德的个子很快超过了哥哥。伴随身高一起增长的，也有学识与野心。

基尔伯特长久以来坚持亲自教导弟弟，不论是文学历史还是自然科学又或是哲学思辨全部倾囊相授，将历经几百年光阴后获得的经验灌入路德维希年轻的头脑中。他也会像当年的"亲父"一般，要求弟弟朗读古代哲人的诗集，若是读到自己有过一面之缘的哲人的诗，也会稍改教导时严肃的表情，小小地打个趣。他从不掩饰自己对弟弟成长的欣慰，毕竟看着他就好像看见当年"亲父"身边的自己。

然而纵使教学范围广泛，基尔伯特却忘记了一种必要的情感——畏惧。幼年的弱小与漂泊带给基尔伯特的畏惧从来未在路德身上表现出来。年轻的国/家不曾体会过卑躬屈膝的委屈，也不会将前辈放在眼里，甚至海峡对面称霸了两百多年的日/不/落/帝/国都不放在眼里。

这对基尔伯特而言不是什么大事，他的弟弟值得这种野心。的确，路德一向刻苦，在电力时代乘风而上，一跃成为欧/洲大陆最强国之一，与一众古板的前辈并驾齐驱。外人眼中的他总是沉稳的，只有基尔伯特可以看见他双瞳中的风暴。畏惧从不属于他，他理应生活在阳光下，他渴望阳光下的地盘。

但是，当内心的野心膨胀到无处容纳时，就会长成盘根错节的荆棘，催生出恨的果实。年轻的后辈还是不如老练的前辈圆滑，路德维希伸向阳光下的地盘的手不断被迫缩回。那些老古董仿佛存心玩弄他似的，叫他看见实现机会在远方招手，却始终抓不住。他厌倦了讨价还价的生活，恨意在他心中增长，随着他一次次碰壁，不断蔓延。没有人同意，那就夺过来。

魔鬼将血液注入了他的身躯，作为回报他献出了自己的灵魂，世界在他眼前一片扭曲。

"哥哥，你会支持我吗？"他问基尔伯特。

基尔伯特记得对兄弟许下的诺言，他并不知道前路何其肮脏，只能相信自己多年的教导，却没看清其中的疯狂。

"我会"他看着弟弟。

魔鬼狞笑着收割了基尔伯特的灵魂，现在他也趋同于他的兄弟，陷入无尽的疯狂。他的双眼被蒙上，他什么都不必知道，他只需要感受自己的强大，并表示支持。支持什么呢?他的弟弟早就不是他的弟弟了，他们的灵魂被蹂躏摧残，不属于他们自己，他们只是用来掩盖血污的木偶罢了。正义女神蒙上双目以宣誓自己的公正，可若连世间万物都不能看见，又怎么保证一切不是另一种蒙昧和疯狂?

人们或许可以忍受黑暗，但当身后已是万丈深渊时，总有一群人会选择抗争。但是基尔伯特看不见这些，他耳边只有钢铁发出的声音。他用血泪为世间人编织了一张死亡之网，等着反抗者的鲜血将其染的更红。黑色的翅膀一点点撑破他的外壳，以宣誓这躯体的主权完全被魔鬼占有。他们的愤怒和扭曲交织在一起，从阴暗的角落走出来遍布人间。人间不复存在，换来的是地狱。

人们终于清醒，在魔鬼面前，人类之间的一切争斗都毫无价值。他们暂时不再计较过往，一道道防线建立了起来，挣扎着突破死亡的诅咒。光明冲破地狱的阴霾，投下了一道光束，照亮了人类，也照亮了基尔伯特被蒙上的双眼。他突然发现，自己变成一个傀儡，依赖着疯狂的信徒和魔鬼的寄生生活，有朝一日失去了价值，便一无所有，往日的荣光已经全部泯灭，泯灭于自己的疯狂。但是没办法，他不再保有自己的灵魂，只能在流淌着鲜血的河里沉沦。

魔鬼达到了自己的目的，也惧怕人间的抗争，随即抛弃了寄主，留下两具失去人性的躯壳。他们在围攻下溃败，一步步退回了自己的疆域，到最后，连自己的疆域也不复拥有。

在一片混乱中，他依稀记得自己对弟弟的承诺："我会支持你。"他不会忘却这句话，毕竟那是自己拼尽全力找到的孩子，说什么也不能让他被毁掉。

当苏/联的坦克开进柏/林，一切终成定局，他也找回了自己的神智。他又一次被推向法庭，与之前不同的是，这次他确实罪孽深重。他看着弟弟垂首站在身边，想起那些从不曾被自己听到的哭号声。他明白自己该做什么。 他揽下了所有罪孽，接受了他应得的惩罚。 

Every little memory resting calm in me 

resting in a dream 

smiling back at me 

The faces of the past keep calling me to come back home 

To caress the river with awe 

每一片小小思念都随我逝去 

化作梦境，回头向我微笑 

逝者的面孔呼唤着我回到家乡 

向那生命之河献出自己的敬畏之心， 

他没有死，只是失去了国/家的身份。其实这样也挺好的。他终于有精力看向自己的过去，那些激情岁月，那些疯狂的追寻，还有最近又回忆起来的对世界的敬畏。   
在柏/林统一后，他常常在街上闲逛，偶尔和以前的老对手开开玩笑。他们放下了芥蒂，仿佛认识多年的故人。他看着自己的弟弟收回野心，真正挑起了国/家的重担，便放心的将一切交到了弟弟手上。   
他失去的人性慢慢回到他的身体中，抛去了国家的身份，他看见了真实的生命，那些在街市中穿梭的人——欢声笑语的青年，和耄耋老人，还有行色匆匆的中年上班族，他们才是世界的支柱。灿烂光环下掩盖的小人物在他眼中慢慢鲜活，不再是曾经以为的整齐划一。生活的气息将基尔伯特包裹，漫步在街巷当中，走过喧闹的人群，现在他也是其中一员，慢慢普通，融入这个新世界。这大概就是世界值得热爱的原因吧，他思索着。   
他找回了失去的东西。   
基尔伯特的任务完成了，关于他的传说或许会淡去，他对过往的情感慢慢淡化，最终一笑了之。他现在是个普通人，有着安宁的生活，有什么不好呢？   
至少，只要他的精神还在路德维希身上得以显现，他便一直存在着。 

**Author's Note:**

> 写个结语吧
> 
> 自己叨逼可能ooc
> 
> 仅个人意见，角色属于黑塔利亚，国/家属于历史，欢迎讨论  
> 先说说基尔伯特。上次看非正，有一期话题是少年气，然后也有和别人讨论过何为少年气。在我心中，基尔伯特，或者更准确的，承载着普/鲁/士意志的基尔伯特是十分少年气的。我心中的基尔伯特有对未来的幻想，有拼搏，轻狂中带有稳重，有自己的想法，怀有一腔热血。他笑起来自带一股少年气，很是张狂，不过傻也是真的傻。可是在我看来他又不是满脑子只有幻想的人，能经过这么多磨难留下来的东西绝对不仅仅是幻想，还有某种坚定的信念，这就是我所喜欢的，笑脸下隐藏的东西。(可能过度理解了)。他对朋友大大咧咧的，有时候做的事情也很傻，但是认真起来又很认真，到底哪一个是真实的他呢？我觉得后者更真实，他内心就是这样的，对于生活大大咧咧的，但对重视的东西其实很认真，我觉得他吸引我的就是这种两面性，甚至我也想过他的不正经是不是只是表面而内心真的很认真很细致。大概我是艳羡他的勇气和执着吧。
> 
> 对于普/鲁/士。我喜欢这个国/家并不是因为这是个好国/家，这个世界上称得上好国/家的我只承认我自己的祖/国(我是真的这么觉得不是场面话，特别是这次疫情以后)，我喜欢他是因为这是一个伟大的国家。他的历史不长，但是不管从哪一个角度来看都是灿烂而辉煌的。我觉得黑鹫很适合这个国/家，不屈而坚韧，还有隐藏的凶残。他有一条普/鲁/士道路，混杂着铁与血的道路，他的历史令人赞叹也带给人警示。
> 
> 如果完全是国设的话，我心里的基尔就是个乱世枭雄哈哈(其他各种人设我也都喜欢其实，但是这个是我看完书以后第一感觉嘿嘿)
> 
> 我以前看到啾花的应援语是
> 
> "为我哭，然后用一生的时间为我笑吧"
> 
> 我直接泪崩，就。。。很基尔伯特
> 
> 我早就习惯了各种刀子啦，可是也会奢望哪天，再看一次黑鹫旗升起的模样


End file.
